


A promise to a dead man

by melian225



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Community: HPFT, Drabble, Flash Fic, Gen, Horcruxes, Nagini - Freeform, Second Wizarding War, Sword of Gryffindor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melian225/pseuds/melian225
Summary: Before he died, Harry had asked Neville for a favour.*Joint winner of the HPFT Archive Grand Opening Drabble Challenge*





	

_Kill the snake._

Harry’s words bounced around Neville’s head. Not Voldemort, not Bellatrix ...

_Kill the snake._

It was all he could think about. Not the Sorting Hat, flaming on his head. Nor the Silencing and Freezing Charms Voldemort had cast, rendering them immobile. He almost didn’t even notice when the Hat constricted suddenly and something large and heavy landed on his head.

_Kill the snake._

Everything happened at once. Ron yelled; the crowd moved; the Charms had failed. Neville wrenched off the Hat, feeling for whatever had materialised. A sword came out, with rubies like hen’s eggs. The Sword of Gryffindor.

_Kill the snake._

Without thinking, Neville rushed forwards and sliced off the snake’s head. His triumphant yell matched Voldemort’s wail of despair. Grinning, he wiped down the sword, wishing Harry could have seen it.

_I did it, Harry. I did what you asked. I killed the snake._


End file.
